the_four_stonesfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard of Seawell
Richard of Seawell is a controversial Aggian Human religious author native to Seawell. He is the leader of the "Only One" doctrine of The Elder Religion, a doctrine that proclaims that The Elder Religion is monotheistic and the other gods are just facets of The Elder's personality. The people of Seawell, a city filled with many who only follow The Elder anyways, have lapped up his literary works, leaving him much money that he puts back into the Seawell Community Temple. Early Life From what can be gathered from his autobiography titled: Warm Rain, Richard was born to a merchant father and a whore mother, and was left to his mother as a result. He was named Karney as a baby, and later changed his name to Richard after Richard of The Sickle, because of his (as he claims) "monotheistic views"This is the statement that has generated so much of his controversy. His autobiography states that, on his 15th birthday, he was taken by Moormen because he had traveled out too far in a fishing boat. Richard used all of the guile and wit he had to convince them to let him go, and, somehow, they obliged him. Before they did let him go, though, they asked him if he wanted to be a knight; and, like any honest Human his age, he said yes. Laughing, they took him into their hold and gave him a makeshift knight's brand, burning a crude symbol of The Cock Island into the back of his neck. Once back to Seawell, he swore off fishing, eventually being scooped up by priesthood. He was taught to read and write while working as a scribe. Richard goes on to state that the first book he ever copied was Erwan of Spearhead's Life of Richard of The Sickle, and it kick started both his love of books and his keen interest in the historical character. Literary Works Chronologically Sorted One Red Shoe- This book about the horrors of war told from the perspective of an unchivalrous knight's bloody shoe is what garnered his fame in the first place, as, it is not so much an anti-war novel, rather, it is a novel that is against unchivalrous warfare. ''Warm Rain- ''Both an autobiography and an assertion of religious ideals, this book is what has shot Richard of Seawell's writing into popularity. His writing is quick and concise in this book, with flowery speech that isn't too challenging. Due to the popularity, Richard of Seawell has released many versions with shaded drawings, as, he is a fantastic visual artist as well. ''Under the Mountains- ''A history of the ancient Dwarves for children. It steps around their brutal marriage rites, warfare traditions, complicated shamanistic religion, and their depressing demise to talk merrily of their heroes. Richard has made four copies in ancient Runish as well, though, really only for himself and collectors, as it is a dead language. OOC Notes -This page was created by Timothy Silvers on August 17th, 2018.